


You Are My Sunshine

by Starlithorizon



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, what is canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlithorizon/pseuds/Starlithorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin was the sweetest thing he had ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yeah, so I wrote this several months ago on the heels of developing a silly Kevin headcanon that I liked. And then "Company Picnic" came around and Kevin was so gloriously creepy and my Kevin was kind of made null (for now at least).  
> But hey, I still had to post this and it's still cute, and we can all hold onto our headcanons of Kevin being a precious dweeb.

The skies outside were heavy and solid and grey. From up here, in their nineteenth-story apartment with plate-glass windows, it almost felt like they were wrapped in the storm itself. It was monsoon season, leaving the earth clean and smelling slightly of salt and wet greenery, washing away the blood and sinews that made this town what it was. The rain didn't do much to alleviate the heat, so they sat together on the floor in front of the windows, the air conditioner leaving the apartment a little clammy and cold.

Juan was laying with his head in Kevin's lap, eyes lightly closed as the radio host's fingers combed through his hair. He was listening to the rain cleansing the world, to the quiet breaths of the man he loved most, to the sussurus of Kevin carding through his hair so sweetly.

"Do you feel differently when the sun's gone?" Juan asked. Kevin's fingers never faltered.

"I used to," he admitted. "I love the sun. Everyone loves the sun, right? Especially here. The sun is important, especially now. It gives us such great warmth."

"You said you used to," Juan pointed out. "What about now?"

Kevin smiled and curled over his darling, pressing a delicate kiss to the tip of his nose. Juan grinned up and caught his lips briefly before letting Kevin sit up straight.

"You're my sun now," Kevin said.

And god, if Juan didn't feel like it right then, incandescent and gloriously warm.

They fell into an easy lull, Kevin's fingers still in Juan's hair, Juan teetering on the edge of sleep and wakefulness. The storm raged outside, rain lashing at the windows as the wind picked up, but in here they were safe and dry. He was lucky to have this, and he knew it. Not everyone got to build a home with the people they loved. Not everyone got to build an entire life with someone who thought they were the sun, someone who lit up like a star himself just in Juan's proximity. If Juan was the sun, then Kevin was Sirius, the brightest star in the darkness.

Everything was soft and cottony and quiet, and Juan smiled a little bit as he alternated between keeping his eyes closed and tracing the line of Kevin's jaw as he studied the pearly grey world without. Kevin's fingers kept drifting through Juan's hair, and it was so perfect.

Softly, softly, Kevin started murmuring a lullaby, his voice delicate and quiet.

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_ ," he sang. Sunshine filled Juan's sternum, and he fell in love all over again. Kevin made him happy when skies were grey, and when he'd been up for seventy-two hours trying to develop things that wouldn't work, and when they said he wasn't productive enough and tried to decimate him. Kevin was the sweetest thing he had ever known, a sort of curling incandescence that spun between them and kept him in fine-boned rapture.

The rain swept the world clean of its horrors and joys and transgressions and forgotten stories and remembered dreams and everything else. In here, though, in their home like the night sky, two stars kept their lives held close and their loves held closer and wore their perfection like the badges of honor that they were.


End file.
